Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Raptoros
Summary: Starfire has a nonrealistic flashback from a long time ago. Can Robin help her? After seeing GO! Oneshot RobxStar


This is a short little one-shot that takes place after seeing the episode: "GO!" **CAUTION**: May contain spoilers. Three words: IT-WAS-AWESOME! Enjoy.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. But THEY FINALY MADE ROBIN AND STARFIRE KISS!

* * *

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

By: Raptoros

After Starfire went to bed that night, so many things shot through her mind. Flashbacks flashed in her mind of the events which would soon be memories for years and years to come. So many things had happened that day. She had escaped the Gordanians, landed on Earth, fought with people whom she thought were her enemies, kissed a boy, made friends, defeated the Gordanians, and freed her people back on her home planet.

After one flashback was done, another one came up, each one bringing back more emotion after the last one. But, one flashback was different. One she had never witnessed before.

_"My lord, we have captured the prisoner and the humans that were trying to help her." one of the Gordanians said with a slight snarl._

_"Excellent." a voice said that Starfire had known too well._

_  
"These people are her 'friends'. What should I do with them?" he asked, looking at the king anxiously._

_"Kill them." the king said after a slight pause. "Wait, not only kill them, but in front of her."_

_Starfire was so stunned that she literally couldn't move. She watched miserably as the guards took her friends together and shot them with a gun that killed any living being slowly and painfully. Only Starfire would know what that would feel like. She looked at her friends as they clinched their stomachs in pain. As she looked at Beast Boy, she saw that he was already half-dead, whereas Raven was trying to save Beast Boy, but couldn't find the energy to do so. Cyborg's hard drive crashed after dealing with the pressure that it had put on his body. When Starfire's head slowly turned to Robin, she saw that he was in the worst shape of all. Even though he was very strong, he had no powers which put him dead the minute she looked over at him._

_"ROBIN!" she cried._

"STARFIRE! Starfire, wake up!" Robin shouted, not realizing that he was holding her hand.

She awoke with a gasp, noticing that Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were in her room.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

"I had… these flashbacks… from a long time ago... when we first all met each other." Starfire said, her voice shaking

"Maybe Robin didn't kiss her back…" Beast Boy snickered to Cyborg.

Robin shot a death glare to Beast Boy, causing a sweatdrop to come off of his forehead.

"And then there was another flashback…" Starfire continued, Robin's eyes never leaving hers for a second. "About the Gordanians capturing us and killing all of you."

All of their eyes lit up about this peculiar subject as they looked at one another.

"Do you mind telling me about your dream?" Robin asked looking back at Starfire.

'We had better get out now, you two.' Raven suggested telepathically to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

'No way! This might be funny!' Beast Boy said in what was his so called brain.

'Yeah!' Cyborg agreed.

Raven sighed, not listening to Robin and Starfire's conversation. 'Okay, if you two get out of here now, I'll eat your breakfast tomorrow morning.'

'OOH! Cyborg let's go! We can make her eat tofu!' Beast Boy said excitedly.

'Raven, are you in for a treat!' Cyborg laughed.

Suddenly when Starfire was finished telling Robin about her dream, he looked up and noticed that he and Starfire were the only ones in the room.

"Where did Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven go?"

"Probably back to bed I presume." Starfire said leaning on Robin's chest. "There was a good memory, Robin."

"Which one was that?" he said uncomfortably, as if knowing what she was going to say.

"That one where I kissed you." She said simply. "If you do not know why I did that, I did that to learn your language. But, later on I found that when one human kisses another, it means that they love them. Is that why you did not kiss me back?"

Robin was speechless. "I--- didn't know what you were doing. It was so sudden, but my feelings have changed after that." He said with a little more confidence.

"And what do those feelings say?" Starfire said inching closer.

Even though his mentor told him that love wasn't meant for heroes, he was having a hard time believing that.

"Starfire, I—" Robin started to say when he found himself kissing her passionately. She started to kiss back immediately as if his lips were magnets, pulling them together. She broke the kiss.

"Why say words, when actions mean so much more?" Starfire asked and kissed him again.

* * *

I just wanna say a couple of things:

If ya have time to read it, ya have time to review it.

If ya know me from the website Star Robin 3, then answer me something: WHY HAVE I BEEN BANNED! And I also want to say: hi... so HI! D


End file.
